Petra
Petra is a protagonist in Minecraft: Story Mode. She is a warrior who usually gathers resources for people in exchange for a price. She is also a member of Jesse's Gang. She is voiced by Ashley Johnson. Biography Appearance Petra has pale skin and auburn hair. She wears a blue-green bandanna, a black vest, dark blue shirt, black shorts, and black boots in Episode 1-3 and wears blue-gold armor after Episode 4. She sometimes wears a long, black sleeve on her left arm, and has a glove on her right hand. She formerly had a disease by the wither which changed her skin color and gave her memory loss. Personality Petra is a warrior-like character but, despite this, helps anyone for the right price, even those she thinks are arrogant. She will try to protect the people she cares about even it is dangerous. She also has great determination and is fiercely loyal to her friends. Relationships Jesse Petra is one of Jesse's best friends. Though it's unknown how they met, they have known each other for a very long time. At first, Petra finds Jesse annoying, but soon, they become allies, and help each other. Soon, she becomes a member of Jesse's Gang and helps them fight the Wither Storm. Petra also confides in her secrets to Jesse, as he/she is the only one she truly trusts and cares for. Ivor Petra and Ivor do not share a good relationship. As of episode 5, Petra is the only person who still has a grudge against Ivor. Sometimes she disciplines him when he gets too excited or being angry. Throughout the episode, Petra is constantly angry at him and refused to help him when he was about to get arrested. Axel Axel is often seen to be concerned about Petra, and Petra in turn tolerates his efforts. They seem to be a little close, and Petra often calls Axel "The Big Guy" of the group. If Jesse tells Axel about her Wither Sickness, Axel will attempt to give Petra a hug. Olivia Olivia and Petra are not seen interacting a lot, although Olivia is very happy for Petra when she recovers from either Wither or Amnesia. Reuben Though Reuben and Petra are not seen interacting a lot, Petra likes Reuben and sees him as a helpful pig. While Petra is suffering from "Wither Amnesia", she appears to disgusted by the mere presence of Reuben (since he's a pig), which saddens him. She is saddened by his death and mourns alongside Jesse. Lukas Petra is often seen helping Lukas for a price. However, when they join Jesse's gang, they help each other irrespective of anything, and Lukas also cares a bit for her. They also place friendly bets with one another. Gabriel the Warrior Petra and Gabriel seem very similar, as they are great fighters, and Petra has great respect for Gabriel. Items * Iron Pickaxe * Wither Skeleton Skull (Formerly, given to Ivor) * Iron Sword * Lapis Lazuli * Slime balls * Golden Sword (determinant) * Nether Star (given to The Ocelots) * Stone Sword (determinant) * Enchanted Golden Sword Quotes Trivia * Ashley Johnson, Petra's voice actor, voiced Gortys in Telltale's Tales From The Borderlands and Ellie in The Last of Us. She is also known as the voice of Gwen Tennyson from the Ben 10 series ''(from Alien Force to the present). She even voices Gretchen Grundler from ''Recess, ''and Terra from ''Teen Titans. * In Episode 3, if Jesse chooses to save the amulet instead of saving his/her friends, Petra will get angry and knock Lukas over. * If Petra got a Nether Star, as revealed in Episode 1, she would have to fight and kill a Wither. However, it is possible she made a deal with someone else, as she likes trading with people. * Although Petra said she doesn't want to steal from Ivor, she steals his golden sword. * It has been shown that Petra has a dry sense of humor when the story first starts out, but later becomes more eccentric as shown in ''Order Up!, ''where she pretends that she still has Wither amnesia to Jesse in the jungle temple. Gallery Imagepetraandreuben.jpg|Petra with Reuben Imagepetrahiding.jpg|Petra hiding in Ivor's Lab Imagepetrasighs.jpg|Petra at EnderCon Imagepetrafalling.jpg|Petra Falling from the Bridge Petra Beam Of Light.jpg|Petra Caught in the Tractor Beam PetraWeakSick.png|Petra with Jesse Petra.jpeg|Petra with a Golden Sword Petra Icon.png|Petra talking to Jesse in Ivor's Lab Screen Shot 2016-01-11 at 4.19.09 AM.png|Petra with Armor Withesick.png|Petra with Wither Sickness Bridge Jump Jetra-1-.png|Petra smiling at Jesse when falling from the bridge. Imagepetraironpickaxe.jpg|Petra at Endercon Category:Female Characters Category:Jesse's Gang Category:Alive Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:The Order of the Stone